In order to meet consumer and industrial demand for natural resources, companies may invest significant amounts of time and money in searching for and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired subterranean resource is discovered, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource. Further, such systems may include a wellhead assembly through which the resource is extracted. These wellhead assemblies may include a wide variety of components, such as various casings, valves, fluid conduits, and the like, that control drilling or extraction operations.
In some applications, wellhead assemblies of drilling and production systems may use fracturing trees and other components to facilitate a fracturing process and enhance production from wells. As will be appreciated, resources such as oil and natural gas may be extracted from fissures or other cavities formed in various subterranean rock formations or strata. To facilitate extraction of such a resource, a well may be subjected to a fracturing process that creates one or more man-made fractures in a rock formation. This facilitates, for example, coupling of pre-existing fissures and cavities, allowing oil, gas, or the like to flow into the wellbore. In some applications, fracturing processes use large pumps to inject a fracturing fluid, such as a mixture of sand and water, into the well to increase the well's pressure and form the man-made fractures. In certain applications, fracturing system includes a fracturing manifold trailer (also known as a missile trailer) with pipes for routing fracturing fluid to and from the large pumps. Other pipes connected to the output of the manifold trailer carry the fracturing fluid to the well. Once fracturing—whether for a stage or for the entire well—is completed, the fracturing fluid may be routed back to the surface to prepare the well for production—a process often described as “flowback”. Coordinating fracturing and flowback can be, particularly for a multipad well, a time consuming process.